I've Moved On
by luvtwilight
Summary: Edward left and Bella is married to someone else. What happeneds when Edward finds Bella with some other guy?
1. He's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Please R&R. No flames!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: He's Back

**Bella's POV**

I had just gotten finished with my tenth deer when I looked up at the sky. It was twilight, my favorite time of day. I told Edward that I want to spend an eternity of twilights with him, but he left me alone.

I heard Raven calling my name telling me it was time to go. I ran as fast as I could to her and she laughed.

"Wow, Bella that is the fastest time you have." Raven said still laughing. I knew she was talking about how fast I was running. She found it very amusing to see how fast I get to her after she calls my name.

I rolled my eyes and we ran to her car. She had a very cool mustang and we rode home with the top down, going over 100 miles per hour, and singing at the top of our lungs to Linkin Park's song _'Crawling'_.

We finally got back to our beautiful Victorian mansion in the deserted part of town. We lived in Forks still, but Forks had changed. Take the school for instance. The high school was now separated into different halls. The first hall was for elementary kids, the second was for middle school kids and the last was for high school people.

As soon as we parked, Matt, Alan, Angel, and Adam came running out to us. Alan was even more beautiful that Edward was. Alan had black spiky hair, and beautiful topaz eyes. Alan was about 6'5" and as muscular as Edward.

Matt was about 5'11" and was as muscular as Emmet was. I kind of liked that he was really strong. It made me feel protected. I liked Emmet and Matt was a lot like him. Matt was changed when he was 18 so he was a senior. I envied him so much it wasn't even funny.

Adam was only 13 when he was changed so every time we moved, he had to go back to seventh grade. He like seventh grade except for the fact that the teacher was always trying to get him to do stuff he didn't want to do, like take home the class pet to show he was responsible since he never did his homework.

"Homework is so pointless; I mean when you have done the same work over and over again, you know what to do so I refused to do it." I remembered hearing him say that once.

Angel was from Quebec, Canada and spoke French when she was really mad at someone. She had been changed at 10 so she knew how to push everyone's buttons. Last week she had gotten mad at me for telling her that she couldn't kill a boy in her class and she yelled, "_I vous tellement. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le tuer? Il est juste un débile stupide dont personne ne s'ennuieront. Je vais dire à Alan que le moyen vous sont!_"

I just yelled back, "_Allez tout droit. Si vous n'écoutez pas moi, vous souffrirez tellement que vous souhaiterez que vous ayez pour écouter moi!_" She looked so shocked when I said that to her that she ran all the way to a meadow in the middle of the next town.

Now she looked so normal and normal for her was a smile on her face and a lot of makeup. She was beautiful, even prettier that Rosalie. I knew that if Rose ever saw Angel, she would instantly hate her.

Angel and Adam ran up and gave me a hug. I smiled at them and hugged them back. They were the best little siblings I could have ever had. Once we were done hugging, we turned to the house.

We walked in and once again, I was amazed at how beautiful the house was. It was big and had different colored rooms. The living room was lavender, with a glass door that led out to the patio. It had black carpet and leather furniture. We had a 60" flat screen T.V. against one wall and a stereo against another.

The kitchen was huge and a light green. It over looked the back yard and had everything including 2 ovens. I loved the kitchen when Alan, Raven, Matt, and I looked at this house.

There was Raven and Matt's room. I liked their room a lot. I was smaller then Alan's and mines, because we claimed the master bedroom. Their room was black and deep red and had an ebony wood floor. But then again, so did the master bedroom. Raven's power was that she could control water and read minds. I envied her so much. Matt's power was that he was strong.

The master bedroom was black with the same shade of blue that Edward said looked good on my skin. It had ebony wood floor and ceiling, and had two windows that over looked the forest behind our house. It had a balcony and everything I wanted. My power was that I could hide my sent and I could control things with my mind. Alan's power was that he could control animals. I liked his power a lot.

Angel's room was all a deep purple color. At times, she could be such a drama queen that I had to be careful with what I said. She had three full length mirrors so that she could look at herself from three different angles and she had the biggest closet in the whole house. Her floor was the same as in all the other bedrooms. Her power was that she could make people do anything she wanted them to do because of how she looked.

Adam's room was a soft blue. He was a really shy boy that loved English. He was only shy around the people at school and he was the smartest out of all of us. He had a big window that stayed open but no one knew why. He never spoke about it. Adam's power was that he could control the weather.

I followed Alan up to the third floor where our bedroom was and I flopped down on our bed. Alan laid down next to me and started to kiss me with so much passion, I fell deeper in love with him.

After what seemed like hours of…physical activity, we had to get ready for school. I put on a short black leather skirt and a deep red blouse that complimented my very pale skin.

I had been a little worried about what Charlie would think about me being a vampire, but right before I went over to tell him, I heard the news with almost made me die.

_**Flash back**_

"_Alan, are you sure you can convince Charlie for me to live with you?" I asked nervously. Alan laughed and looked over at me._

"_Bella, you worry too much." He said still laughing. When we got to my house, I saw police, fire trucks, and ambulances everywhere. As soon as the car was stopped, I jumped out and ran over to one of the police men._

"_What happened?" I asked franticly. He looked at me. "Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked. I nodded. "Isabella, I'm sorry, but there was a fire and your dad didn't get out in time." He said sadly._

_I broke down right then and there. How could Charlie be dead? He was the only family I had here. First Edward, now Charlie. What was happening?_

_**End of flash back**_

Now I was a vampire with kiss ass powers. I could move things with my mind and I could hide my sent.

After my change, I looked completely different. My hair was long, wavy, and very shiny. My lips were full and blood red and my eyes changed color depending on my mood. Normally, they were brown.

My body was slim and very curvy. Alan said he liked my body and that was why he had asked me millions of times to marry him. I knew the really reason was because he couldn't live without me, but still. And every time he asked me to marry him, my answer was yes.

We got married every two years, unlike Raven and Matt who got married very time Matt graduated high school.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Raven yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. I sighed.

"NO! And I will never be. Let's go." I said slowly walking down the stairs. I saw Matt, Alan and Adam's mouth drop at my clothes. I looked over at Raven and Angel and we all laughed.

We all walked over to Rave's car and jumped in. I was in the passenger seat with Rave at the wheel. We always torture the boys before school, they hate it, but we love it.

As soon as Rave turned the car on, Linkin Park's song _'Crawling'_ came on. We all started singing with me, Raven, and Angel singing the verses and the boys singing the chorus.

**Boys**

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

**Bella, Raven, and Angel**_  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem_

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

**Boys**

_Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real  
_

**Bella, Raven, and Angel**_  
discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem..._

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure  


**Boys**

_Crawling in my skin_

_these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real  


**Bella, Raven, and Angel**_  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real_

When the song was done, we all laughed. As soon as the next song came on, we did the same thing. The next song was _'Numb'_.

**Bella, Raven, and Angel**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Chorus** Boys**_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

**Bella, Raven, and Angel**

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Chorus** Boys**_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

**Bella, Raven, and Angel**_  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Chorus** Boys**_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  


I noticed that we had been driving slowly and after Numb was over, we were at school. We all hoped out of the car and I turned to face Alan and gave him a lustful smile. I had to go to the junior classes and he had to go to the senior classes. Rave was a junior like me and Matt was a senior. We watched as Angel made her way over to elementary hall and Adam over to the middle school hall.

"Bye Alan." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. I saw Rave do the same. There were whistles and whoops all around us, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Alan and no one else.

After about five minutes of kissing, we had to split. I grabbed Rave away from Matt and we waved good-bye to Alan and Matt. We both walked to out first class which was English.

I sat in my usual seat which was right in front of Rave. I looked back at her and we both laughed at what I said. Well, it was more at what I thought.

Like Edward, Raven could read minds. Unlike Edward, she could read mine.

_I bet we will be asked out by ten people._ I thought to her. We both laughed. I looked at the door and heard something going on a couple seats away.

"I heard that there are some new students here." A girl said. _Rave look in their mind to see if there are any new students here._ I thought to Raven. She nodded and then she yes. I looked down at my desk. I knew she would tell me at lunch but I also knew I would see them at lunch.

----------------------------------------------------

Words in French:

_I vous tellement. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le tuer? Il est juste un débile stupide dont personne ne s'ennuieront. Je vais dire à Alan que le moyen vous sont!_- I hate you so much. Why can't I kill him? He is just a stupid moron that no one will miss. I'm going to tell Alan how mean you are being!

_Allez tout droit. Si vous n'écoutez pas moi, vous souffrirez tellement que vous souhaiterez que vous ayez pour écouter moi!_- Go right ahead. If you don't listen to me, you will suffer so much that you will wish you would have listen to me!


	2. Gone Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Please R&R. NO FLAMES! This was supposed to be the prologue; I forgot to put it up. This is Edward leaving.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Gone Forever

"Edward, please. If you change me, we could be together forever and you wouldn't have to worry about hurting me!" I yelled at him. We had been arguing like this for mouths now and I was really tired of Edward changing the subject.

"Isabella Swan, I said no, and no is my final answer!" Edward yelled and ran out my bedroom window. I knew he would come back. I cried for a little, and then fell asleep.

I woke up to find that Edward was not in my bed, or in the rocking chair. He was, in fact, by the window.

"Edward, I'm…" I started only to be cut off by him.

"Bella, I can't keep causing you pain like this. I am hurting you too much." Edward said looking out the window. I smiled thinking he was giving in and he was going to change me, but then he turned to me and my smiled faded away.

His eyes were a deep black and they had so much sorrow. I looked at him confused and he came over, and gave me a long kiss. I had to break away to breath though.

"Bella, I need you to do something for me." He said looking into my eyes. I nodded and he continued. "Bella… I need you to forget all about me. I am leaving, because I cannot bare to cause you this much pain. I love you now and forever. Good-bye, Isabella Swan"

I tried to run after him, but I was too late. He had jumped out the window and was now gone.

Gone, forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short.

-Natasha


	3. Pay Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I never have and I never will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Pay Back

**Bella's POV**

As lunch time came, I walked into the lunch room and put my stuff at my usual table. I looked around and sensed that there were other vampires in the cafeteria but I didn't care. I saw Matt walking to the wrong side of the cafeteria with his food and I sighed. Matt could be so stupid sometimes.

I was about to say something when I saw Raven come in. I looked over at her and then I looked at her moronic husband. She followed my gaze and laughed. "Are you really that stupid that you don't know where we sit after coming her for more that thirty years? I knew it was ok for her to say that since the only other people in the room were the other family of vampires.

Raven looked at my and I nodded. We walked over to Matt and in the process of doing that, I accidentally uncovered my sent and it filled out. This was a very bad thing because when that happened, we were walking by the other vampire family.

Raven and I had finally retrieved Matt and were walking back to our table when the whole Cullen family was in front of us. As if my family knew what was happening, they came in and locked the cafeteria door so no one could get in and they all can beside me.

"_Bella, qui l'enfer sont ces personnes et pourquoi regardent-elles fixement vous vous aiment-elles juste sont-elles revenues de la tombe?_" Angel asked glaring at the Cullens. I looked at her and pushed her back behind Matt but she was so stubborn that she stood right in front of me and looked at Rosalie who looked at me.

"Ce n'est aucune heure d'être un séjour de reine de drame derrière moi et séjour hors de ceci !" I said back in French. I looked at her and she stepped back behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Raven snapped. I snapped my head at her and she backed off.

"What do you want?" I asked just as harsh as Raven was. The Cullens looked surprised that I would treat them like this.

"Bella…" Edward started, but the Adam can out from behind Matt and kicked Edward right in the knee. Edward was hurt because he was not expecting a 13 year old to kick him.

I laughed at the site of his face and he stared at me. "Bella, please forgive me." Edward grabbed my hand only to be yelled at by Angel.

"Don't you dare touch my sister! _Vous n'avez aucun droit de venir à notre école et de ruiner nos vies. Je ne vous aime pas ainsi vous pouvez aller à l'enfer et brûler là pour le reste de votre vie_."

"_Est-ce qu'ange, pourquoi l'enfer c'était pour ? Vous n'avez eu aucun droit de dire cela. __Merci, I vous possèdent grand temps._" I said looking at her.

I still stared at her wide eyed. Never in my life have I ever heard her curse at someone. I looked at the rest of my family and they were just as surprised. I looked back to the Cullens to find that they had a very confused looked on their faces. "She doesn't like you and she said that you need to leave me alone." I lied.

Angel looked at me in disbelief. I laughed and then I pushed passed The Cullens and went to unlock the door. After the cafeteria was filled with hungry students, me and my family ran to Raven's car. We all got in and saw that the Cullens were following us.

My favorite song came on because Raven and Angel had made me a mixed C.D. of my favorite songs by my favorite bands. This song was _'Angels'_ by Within Temptation.

_Sparkling angel, I believed_

_You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels;   
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

the smile when you tore me apart.  


_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  


_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
_

_Could have been forever  
now we have reached the end._

This world may have failed you;  
it doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  


_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
_

_Could have been forever  
now we have reached the end._

Alan looked at me and smiled as he sang the next song with me.

_The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
Have to stand up to be stronger_

Chorus  
Have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right

Have to fight  
Cause I know in the end it's worth while  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be alright

I know  
I should realize   
Time is precious  
It is worth while  
Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it'll be alright  
Have to stand up to be stronger

Chorus

This night is too long  
Have no strength to go on  
No more pain I'm floating away

Through the mist see a face  
Of an angel who calls my name  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay

Chorus

I smiled at him and felt a lot better that I was happy enough to sing my favorite song on the whole C.D. I got ready to sing while Rave put the top down and cranked up the volume.

_It waits for the day  
I will let it out  
to give it a reason  
to give it its might_

_I fear who I am becoming  
I fear that I'm losing  
the struggle within_

_I can no longer restrain it  
my strength it is fading  
I have to give in_

Chorus   
(It's the fear)

_Fear of the darkness  
growing inside of me_

_That on day will come to life  
(Have to save)  
To save my beloved  
There is no escaping  
Cause my faith is horror and doom_

Hold down your head now  
Just let me pass by  
Don't feed my fear  
If you don't want it out

I fear who I am becoming  
I fear that I'm losing  
All beauty within  
I can no longer restrain it  
My strength it is fading  
I have to give in

Chorus

Long ago it came to me  
and ever since that day  
Infected with it's rage  
But it ends today

Chorus

By the time the song was over, we were all just sitting in the car in front of our house. I was so happy to be with my family, that I didn't notice that everyone was stiff. I looked around and saw the problem. Edward was still on the porch waiting for me. I knew I had to talk to him, but I just couldn't. I took a deep breath and told everyone to wait in the car.

I got out and walked over to Edward. He got up and smiled at me. I gave a small smile back and sat down. There was a long silence before anyone spoke. I needed to know something and I needed to know now. "Edward, why did you leave me?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was scared. I knew you wanted me to change you, but I didn't know if I would lose control and kill you so I ran. I told everyone that I had killed a human and that we had to move or everyone one would kill us.

They believed me so we left that morning. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you." He said looking at me. "Bella, do you still love me?" he asked looking into my eyes which were now blue from concentrating on rain.

I sent a quick thought to Rave and waited for a few before I answered.

**Raven's POV**

Bella was singing along with her favorite song called The Fear by Within Temptation when we reached the house. I let her finish the song before I turned off the engine. I looked up and saw the guy named Edward sitting on our porch. I heard Bella gasp then take in a deep breath. "Stay in the car." She ordered us all.

"_Comme l'enfer! Il n'y a aucune manière que je vais me reposer ici et vous laisse lui parler._" Angel said unbuckling her seat beat. I glared at her and she sat back down pouting.

We all nodded and watched as she got out of the car and walked over to Edward. I could hear them talking and I could see that if Bella could have cried, she would have been in tears right now. Then I saw Edward ask her a question, then Bella looked at me.

_Take them somewhere away right now. I will tell you when you can come back ok?_ I heard Bella ask in thought to me. I nodded knowing she could see me and pulled out of the driveway. Alan was complaining so much that I had to tell him thousands of time that Bella knew what she was doing. I could only hope she did.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Raven had taken my family away, I knew I could talk to Edward as Bella, not and Bella with her husband. I looked up at Edward and I could tell that if I could have cried, I would have lost control and cried all night and all day tomorrow with how much sadness was inside me.

Edward asked the question again but this time he was in front of me. "Bella, do you still love me?" he asked. Took in a deep breath and nodded. "But, Edward, I can't be with you right now. I can't just leave Raven, Matt, Adam, and Angel. They're my life and my family. I need them to be with me." I said. My whole body shook with tearless sobs at what I was doing to Raven and Matt and more importantly, at what I was doing to Alan. Alan had loved me so much that I hurt me to tell Edward that I still loved him.

I looked up to see Edward giving me that crocked smiled that he knew calmed me down. I smiled and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and kiss Edward with all the passion I had bottled up from when I had to be careful about how I was around Edward. Now I was kissing him freely and forcefully.

After what seemed like ten minutes, I felt Edward being torn away from me. I looked up startled to see Alan punching Edward over and over and over again. I got up and ran to help Edward and as a result, I was smacked across the face by Alan. The only person I had ever married just smacked me. Matt, Raven, Adam, and Angel joined in the fight, but not on Alan's side. They were on Edwards's side with me. There were originally five in the coven. Raven, Matt, Adam, Angel and I then Raven found Alan and we turned him. Now that he had smacked me, they were fighting against him. I knew they never really liked him, but they did put with him for me. With the six of us against Alan, he soon ran into the woods.

I helped Edward up and brought him over to Rave's car. Raven hoped in the front and I sat with Edward in the back while Rave drove to Edward's house. As soon as we were at the house, I helped Edward out of the car and ran over to the door. I banged really hard to make sure I was heard and in mere seconds, the whole Cullen family was at the door.

They all grabbed Edward and laid him on one of the many couches they had. I knelt by Edward making sure he was ok when I looked up and saw the whole Cullen family staring at Matt, Raven, Adam, Angel and I.

"_Ce qu'êtes vous regardant fixement tout. Que n'avez-vous jamais vu un vampire avant ? Si pas alors je devine vous n'avez pas regardé dans le miroir!_ " Angel snapped.

I glared at her and she looked away. I sighed and looked over at Raven.

I took a deep breath and looked at everyone. I sent a quick message to Raven and waited for her reply. _Do you want to be apart of this family?_ I asked through thought. I saw her whisper to Matt and the rest of the family in a low voice so no one could hear them, then Rave nodded.

"Esme, Carlisle, the five of us were wondering if, well, if maybe we could join your family." I said looking at the ground feeling slightly embarrassed. I heard Esme's voice as she walked over to me. "Bella, of course you can. We all still love you and we would be happy to have your friends join too." She said.

I looked up and smiled. She was so kind and sweet that I almost forgot all about Edward, that is, until he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I smiled at him and he gave me a kiss that let me know that I was more than welcome with him.

I looked up at Raven and Matt, and then smiled. "So, Bella, are you going to introduce everyone or not?" Rave said. I gave her a big hug. She was the only one who really understood me. That is, besides Angel.

"Raven, Matt, Adam, _Angel_," I started looking sternly at Angel as I said her name. "This is Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. Everyone, this is Raven, Matt, Adam, and the French one is Angel." I looked over at Raven and Matt and said, "Esme and Carlisle are married, Alice and Jasper are married, and Rosalie and Emmet are married." I said. Smiling as I remembered how weird it was to learn this after you just found out that they were all family.

"Well, Bella, we will be graduating soon so you know what that means!" Matt said excitedly. I sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know. It is the worst time of year in my opinion." I said joking. Raven laughed with me but Matt just glared.

"Bella, what is so funny?" Alice asked. I smiled at her remembering how close we had gotten. "Raven and Matt get married every time Matt graduates. And that is like every year." I said patting Matt on the back.

Edward was now sitting up and I had been moved to his lap. It was so easy to forget that he had left me at all until I remembered Alan who would stop at nothing to get me back. I knew he would, because that is how it was when Raven, Matt, Adam, Angel and I tried to run away from him as a joke when we were hunting and he knocked down the whole section of the forest we were in just to find us.

I knew that as long as I was with Edward, there was a good chance he was going to get hurt again. I couldn't let that happen. We were back together and I wasn't going to let anything happen to him or his family. Of course, Rave read my thoughts and Edward read the thoughts she got from me, soon he knew and looked at me.

"Bella, don't worry about us. We will be fine; nothing is going to happen to us." Edward said holding my hand for support. "But you don't know Alan like we do. He could easily kill you and I can't let that happen. I love you to much." I said looking at our hands that were lying on my lap.

"Bella, if he wants to take you away, he will have to get through us first." I heard the last person I ever thought I would hear talking to me say. I looked up and Rosalie smiled at me. I smiled back and she ran over and gave me a big hug. I was so happy she was finally being nice to me.

"Bella, Rosalie is right. No one is ever going to take you away while we're here." Alice said joining in the hug. When we broke away, Alice said, "Oh, Bella, now that your back, Rose and I want to take you, Angel, and Raven shopping." I sighed. Raven was as bad as Alice. She thought she always had to by something for me.

I looked over at Raven who was so happy; she would kill me if I said no. I looked back at Alice and Rosalie and nodded. They looked so happy and I felt instantly at home. I knew part of that was from Jasper, the other part was from Edward since he was running kisses all around my face.

I was so happy to be here with him, that I forgot all about Alan for that one long kiss that Edward and I shared. When we broke away, Alice and Rosalie forced Raven, Angel and me to go to Edward's room to change our clothes. Alice must have seen me coming back because the whole closet was full of my clothes. I shook my head and smiled at the sight.

Raven pick out an all black outfit and fixed her makeup. I put on a deep red shirt and a long leather skirt. Angel put on a hot outfit that had a strapless top and a very short skirt. Raven and Rosalie did my hair while Alice did my makeup. When we were ready to go, I gave Edward one last kiss, and then we were out the door and in Raven's car. Rosalie and Alice wanted to relax and I didn't have a car, so Raven was the only choice.

As soon as we were in, Raven cranked up the volume and told me to sing. The C.D. was a Nightwish C.D. and Raven knew I loved them too. The song was 'Bless the Child'. So, just so I didn't upset Rave, I sang the verses while Raven and Angel sang with me on the choruses.

**Bella**

"_I was born amidst the purple waterfalls._

_I was weak, yet not unblessed._

_Dead to the world alive for the journey._

_One night I dreamt a white rose withering,_

_A newborn drowning a lifetime loneliness._

_I dreamt all my future. Relived my past._

_I witnessed the beauty of the beast"  
_

_Where have all the feelings gone?_

_Why has all the laughter ceased?  
_

**Rave, Angel, and Bella**

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone?_

_Gone back in time to bless the child_

_Think of me long enough to make a memory_

_Come bless the child one more time  
_

**Bella**

_How can I ever feel again?_

_Given the chance would I return?  
_

_I've never felt so alone in my life_

_As I drank from a cup which was counting my time_

_There's a poison drop in this cup of Man_

_To drink it is to follow the left hand path  
_

_"Where have all the feelings gone?_

_Why is the deadliest sin - to love as I loved you?_

_Now unblessed, homesick in time,_

_Soon to be freed from care, from human pain._

_My tale is the most bitter truth:_

_Time pays us but with earth & dust, and a dark, silent grave._

_Remember, my child: Without innocence the cross is only iron,_

_Hope is only an illusion & Ocean Soul's nothing but a name..._

_The Child bless thee & keep thee forever"_

When I was done Alice and Rosalie were shocked. Then I remember they had never heard me sing before. "Bella, sing the next song! We love your singing." Rosalie said. I nodded and waited for the next song. The name of the song was 'End of All Hope'

**(Chorus) Bella, Angel, and Raven**

_It is the end of all hope_

_To lose the child, the faith_

_To end all the innocence_

_To be someone like me_

_This is the birth of all hope_

_To have what I once had_

_This life unforgiven_

_It will end with a birth_

**Bella**

_No we are too weak for this morn_

_To see another black rose born_

_Deathbed is slowly covered with snow_

_  
Angels, they fell first but I'm still here_

_Alone as they are drawing near_

_In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung  
_

_Chorus_** (Bella, Angel, and Raven)**_  
_

**Bella**

_Wounded is the deer that leaps highest_

_And my wound it cuts so deep_

_Turn off the light and let me pull the plug_

_  
Chorus _**(Bella, Angel, and Raven)**

**Bella**

_Mandylion without a face_

_Deathwish without a prayer_

_End of hope_

_End of love_

_End of time_

_The rest is silence_

_Repeat_

_Chorus_** (Bella, Angel, and Raven)**

Alice, Rosalie, Angel, and Raven clapped for me. Right then I felt really embarrassed. If I were still human, I would have been scarlet red and getting redder. But luckily I was not human anymore so I didn't have to worry.

The next song came on and I sang along to that too, but I made sure no one could hear me. "Bella, who is this? The lead singer has a great voice. Not as good as your voice, you should really sing for Edward. I bet he would die if he heard you." Alice said.

"Well, this is Nightwish, and no I'm not going to sing for Edward. I would be too embarrassed to do that. And if I'm not mistaken, I think he's already dead!" I said smiling at Alice.

"Smart-ass!" she said to me. I just laughed and so did everyone else in the car. Finally we were at the mall in Seattle. I didn't even know we drove that far. Every time I sing, Rave likes to drive slowly so I can finish the song. I still hate her for that.

The first place we went to was the last place I wanted to go in. "Can I wait out here?" I asked Alice and her and Rosalie shook their heads. "Come on guys, you know I hate this place. Are you trying to torture me?" I asked being sarcastic, but of course, they nodded. I sigh as I got dragged into Victoria's Secret. I made a mental note to 1) not buy anything and 2) kill Alice and Rosalie and Raven and Angel for bringing me in here.

Alice picked out a lot of bras and stuff for me, but I refused to try anything on. So as my punishment for doing that, Alice bought all the bras and other stuff for me since she knew my size. I was really going to kill her for that. When we were done in there, I was forced to go into a clothing store. The scene in front of me was hilarious!

Alice was picking out dresses, Raven was picking out tops, and Rosalie was picking out bottoms and Angel was picking out shoes. The reason it was so funny was because they was fighting over which top would go better with what bottom and that the dresses that Alice picked out were not going to look good on me and that the shoes were to casual. It went on like that until I was forced to try on at least 15 dresses, 50 tops and 25 bottoms and over 100 pairs of shoes. After I was done and it was time to buy, I had Alice bought me 8 dresses, Raven bought me 30 tops, Rosalie bought me 15 bottoms and Angel bought me 60 pairs of shoes. Raven and Angel always loved to spoil me so they always bought the most.

I would have to come up with something for pay back for what they are doing to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Please tell me if it was rushed or if it wasn't that good or any other comments.

Words in French:

_Vous n'avez aucun droit de venir à notre école et de ruiner nos vies. Je ne vous aime pas ainsi vous pouvez aller à l'enfer et brûler là pour le reste de votre vie_- You have no right to come to our school and ruin our lives. I don't like you so you can go to hell and burn there for the rest of your life.

_Est-ce qu'ange, pourquoi l'enfer c'était pour ? Vous n'avez eu aucun droit de dire cela. Merci, I vous possèdent grand temps_- Angel, why the hell was that for? You had no right to say that. Thank you, I own you big time.

_Comme l'enfer! Il n'y a aucune manière que je vais me reposer ici et vous laisse lui parler_- Like hell! There is no way I'm going to sit here and let you talk to him.

_Ce qu'êtes vous regardant fixement tout. Que n'avez-vous jamais vu un vampire avant ? Si pas alors je devine vous n'avez pas regardé dans le miroir_- What are you all staring at. What have you never seen a vampire before? If not then I guess you haven't looked in the mirror!

Songs listen to:

Angels- Within Temptation

Pale- Within Temptation

It's the Fear- Within Temptation

Bless the Child- Nightwish

End of All Hope- Nightwish

-Natasha


	4. Author's Note: Important, please read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Author's Note.

I rewrote Chapters 1 and 3. Please read them and tell me what you think.

-Natasha


	5. The First Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except Angel, Adam, Raven, Matt, and Alan.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The First Attack

**Angel's POV**

When we got back from shopping, the boys were nowhere to be found. We all looked at each other and knew this was not good. We all knew that they were hiding and that we had to be very careful.

We walked into the living room and saw no one there so we put our stuff down on the floor right where we would run as soon as they started to chase us. We knew they would do that because Alice had a vision that they would be startled by the joke and chase after us. We sat down on the couches and waited.

After we had left the clothes store, we went to a store that sold all kinds of weird stuff from jokes. We each got some silly string and now we were hiding it. We knew the boys would do this so we bought the silly string as pay back.

We turned on the T.V. but no one was watching it. We were all waiting for the boys to come. It wasn't a long wait because as soon as we turned on the T.V., the boys jumped out from their hiding spots and tried to get us, but of course, we shot them with the silly string. They were so surprised that we got a head start on running through the house.

I looked back and they tripped. I laughed and ran faster. As soon saw that they were trying to catch up, so I thought that I would confuse them. I stopped and looked my best so I could get them to do whatever I wanted and saw in a very sweet voice, "_Pourquoi nous chassez-vous? Pourquoi pas vous arrêt et nous faire quelque chose vous montrer nous aiment?_"

They stopped and turned around. I knew Edward read my mind to know what I said and he told the other boys. They walked up the stair and I started to laugh. Bella and the rest of the girls came over and laughed along with me. It was cheating to us my power, but it was so much fun!

I looked at Bella. She looked really different. All of the sudden, she let out a scream that would have made a human lose their hearing. Edward snapped out of the spell I had put all the boys in and ran over to her. She was shaking so much it was scaring me.

"Bella, Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked holding her to him. She wouldn't answer him and that made me even more scared. I had never seen her this way. Not even when she saw Edward and the rest of the Cullens at school.

**Bella's POV**

After we had sprayed to boys with the silly string we bought that morning, they began to chase us. I looked back and saw them trip, then Angel stop running. I stopped and listed to what she was saying to the boys. "_Pourquoi nous chassez-vous? Pourquoi pas vous arrêt et nous faire quelque chose vous montrer nous aiment?_" I heard her say.

As soon as she said that, the boys looked dazed and confused. We all laughed and soon the boys were walking away. That made us laugh even harder. I stopped laughing when I sensed the last person I ever wanted to see coming up to the house. I could also sense that he had the strongest animals with him. I didn't like this at all.

Before I knew what I was doing, I let out a scream which would have seriously damaged the hearing of humans. All the laughter stopped and the boys came out of their dazes. Edward ran to me as fast as he could and asked, "Bella, Bella, are you ok?"

All I could do was look up at him in terror. He was going to get hurt because I left Alan for him and Alan didn't like that. Now Alan was coming with 15 wolves, 25 bears, and 36 mountain lions.

Finally I found my voice, but only one word came out. Thankfully, that was the only word that needed to be said. "Alan" I said weakly looking at the door. Within 5 seconds, the door was on the floor and Alan stood smiling at me. I just wanted to go up and smack that smile right off of his lips.

He glared at Edward as Edward helped me up and put me behind Alice and Esme. I knew they would protect me, but then I noticed that Angel was walking up to Alan. I was about to go and get her when she made that sweet voice and looked so hot that I knew she was going to use her power. "_Alan, indiquent svp ces animaux partir et ne jamais nous tracasser encore._"

I watched as Alan looked at the animals behind him and tell them to never bother us again. "_Merci_" she said. As soon as all the animals were far away, Angel let Alan snap out of the spell and ran over to me.

I looked down and smiled at her. She gave me a big hug as we followed Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Raven upstairs to Alice's room. I was so scared for Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Matt, Emmet, and Adam.

I was really worried for all of us. I knew that everyone that we loved was downstairs fighting my battle. Soon I was so mad that I ran downstairs before anyone had time to get me. I ran right into Alan knocking him off balance.

Edward glared at me and ran me back upstairs. I felt some sort of pride knowing that I had helped Edward and the rest of them by knocking into Alan. As soon as I was back in Alice's room, Edward left again to get back into the battle.

When he left, Alice ran over to me. "Great job Bella. I saw what you did in a vision." She said smiling. I didn't even think about her having a vision. Angel gave me a big hug and so did Rosalie.

After what seemed like hours, Alan ran into the room and tried to grab me. The rest of the girls blocked him as the boys ran to their sides and Edward to mine. "Bella, you will be mine, this was only the first attack. Be prepared." He said and with that, ran out the door.

**Alice's POV**

As soon we had Bella and Angel in my room, I had a vision.

_Bella leaped up and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs and the bumped into Alan. Alan was so startled that he fell over. As soon as he was down, Jasper and Emmet grabbed him and ran with him outside. Edward glared at Bella and picked her up. He ran her up to my room and put her down. He ran back to the battle downstairs._

I snapped out of my vision when Bella jumped up and was out of my room. I looked at everyone and said, "She is going to help. She just doesn't know how yet, but I do." I said smiling. Rosalie smiled and I knew she was pleased that Bella was helping out Emmet and Edward.

Soon, Bella was right back in my room and Edward was running back downstairs. As soon as he was out of the room, I ran over to Bella and said, "Great job Bella. I saw what you did in a vision." I was smiling because I knew that that was not how she had planned on helping. Angel gave her a hug and so did Rosalie. I was about to when Alan busted through the door. Everyone in the room jumped up to protect Bella as the guys came in and helped us as Edward ran over to Bella.

"Bella, you will be mine, this was only the first attack. Be prepared" Alan said running out the door. I glared at the door and gave Bella a hug.

"He will not get you Bella, we will not let him." I said. I could feel her nodding. I smiled and let her go when I heard Edward cough. I looked at him and rolled my eyes and walked over to Jasper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Words in French:

_Pourquoi nous chassez-vous? Pourquoi pas vous arrêt et nous faire quelque chose vous montrer nous aiment?_- Why are you chasing us? Why don't you stop and make us something to show you love us?

_Alan, indiquent svp ces animaux partir et ne jamais nous tracasser encore._- Alan, please tell these animals to go away and never bother us again.

_Merci_- Thank you

I hope you liked it. Please tell me if it was rushed and what you thought of it.

-Natasha


	6. The Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Question

**Angel's POV**

We had just gotten everything cleaned up when Alice and Jasper left to go to their room. "Ok, pourquoi obtiennent-ils de nous laisser à la finition vers le haut ? Ils font partie de cette famille trop ainsi ils devraient aider !" I said as I watched Alice and Jasper walk up the stairs.

"Angel, for once in your life could you possibly shut up?" Raven asked me. Matt and Edward started to laugh. I just gave them an evil glare and storm off to my room. I looked back to see Bella smacking all of them on the head. I saw her smack Edward on the head the hardest. She looked up at me and winked. We were so close. I was happy to have her as a sister.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, what the hell was that for?" I yelled at Bella who had just smacked me on the head harder than anyone else. "I didn't do a thing wrong!"

She looked at me and laughed. I glared at her and Raven who was laughing too. Bella and Raven looked at each other and before I could say anything, they were running to Alice's room. "Alice, Angel, Rosalie we need help now!" Raven yelled as Matt and I chased them. As soon as Raven had finished her sentence, all the girls were being chased by the boys.

"Raven, what did you do this time?" Rosalie asked her as they ran away. Raven was about to scream and Bella was laughing her head off. I was so mad that I ran even faster. I was so mad that Bella thought she could out run me, when I noticed something. I was running as fast as I could and Bella was getting farther away. HOLY SHIT! She was faster than me. No one was faster than I was. This was not fair. I was supposed to catch her easily. Now I would have to work to catch her.

Bella looked back and saw that all the other girls had given up and it was between me and her. She looked at me and smiled as she ran faster. By now we were so far in the woods that I was sure we would have to run back home. I smiled back and tried to run faster, but found out that I couldn't. She was way too fast. I don't think anyone could catch her. I glared at her and stopped.

She looked back and saw me stop and must have figured that I was done running so she turned and came back to me. "Bella, I have a surprise for you when we get back." I said when she had reached me. She glared at me because I said that it was a surprise. I knew she hated a surprise, that's why I would not tell her. I love how she looked when she was mad and now, I was in more love than I thought possible.

She looked at me and before she could protest, I picked her up and ran back to the house. It too a very long time to get there, when we did Alice was jumping up and down and that made Bella very suspicious. She looked up at me and I just smiled. She glared as I ran her up to my room. She looked around and saw red rose petals all around the room and the candles that lined a pathway to my bed. I laid her on the bed and knelt beside her.

I took a small black box from behind my back and took her hand. She looked so surprised that if she was human, she would have fainted. "Isabella Smith, I love you now and forever. If you ever left me I would die of a broken heart. Will you be my wife?" I asked Bella.

I heard the whole family's thoughts when I did this. _Bella better say yes. I will kick her ass if she says no._ that was Raven.

_Edward will be so happy. I told you Edward. And she will say yes._ That was from Alice. The other people just thought that Bella should say yes. Bella on the other hand looked like she was having a battle within herself. After a long silence, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Edward Cullen, I will marry you." She said hugging me. I picked her up and squeezed her so hard that if she were still human, I would have killed her. Everyone was so happy for us. "Bella, if you would have said no, I would have kicked your ass." Raven said giving Bella a hug.

"Yeah Bella, I would have helped her." Emmet said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I was surprised when Rosalie didn't do anything. That was really not like her at all.

"Bella, welcome to the family." Rosalie said giving Bella the biggest hug I have ever seen her give anyone. I smiled at Carlisle and Esme as they gave me a hug. Alice also gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "I told you so."

I laughed and hugged her back. She let go and jumped on Bella. "Bella, you are so lucky to marry Edward. If you didn't he would have moped around for centuries and I don't think anyone would want to see that."

Bella looked so happy to be with my family again and she had her family too so she knew they would support her. I looked at my family and smiled to let everyone know that I was happy. I was still a little worried about Alan coming back. I remembered him saying that this was the first attack.

I picked Bella up and spun her around in circles. I heard her screaming with joy. I loved her so much. _Edward, we have a problem._ I heard Alice think to me. I looked at her still spinning Bella around. She had a vision and I was seeing it through her mind.

"_Bella, Bella, please be ok!" I cried. She was lying motionless on the grass in our meadow. The rest of the Cullens, that now included Angel, Adam, Raven, and Matt, were standing around us. Alice was sobbing and the rest of the Cullens were looking at me and Bella with such horror that I felt my heart being broken again._

"_Bella, how did you talk me into going along with your plan? You said you wouldn't get hurt. Now you have been taken away from me again." I growled and ran into the forest. Then the vision was changed to me lying dead besides Bella. I was seeing through Alice's eyes. I could hear her sobbing so loud and so were the rest of the Cullens._

Jasper shook Alice gently and she looked at me in horror. I knew what she saw. She soon as Bella was back in my arms, I held her close to my chest. She looked up and my confused. I forced a smile for her sake, but I knew she wasn't buying it. I sigh and Alice told them of the vision.

I looked at the faces of my family and saw shock and horror. I shook my head as my eyes met Bella. She looked at me and for the first time in a long time, she was scared. She was scared of dieing and scared of losing me. I hugged her never wanting to let her go. I knew she would not tell us of any plan. She wanted to keep me alive and happy.

I looked at her and then at Alice. She was smiling. I looked at her surprised and then, she showed me the new vision now that Bella had changed her mind.

_We were all gathered around a fire that was burning in the meadow. Everyone was there including Bella and I. "I'm glad that we finally killed Alan. He will never harm us again." Alice said smiling watching the fire burn the pieces of Alan away. I smiled as I held Bella close to me. She snuggled closer and took a deep breath. I knew it calmed her._

_Everyone turned to walk away when Bella fainted. I looked at her and realized that she was passed out with the fact that she had married Alan and in the end, it was she that had killed him._

I looked at Alice and smiled. I looked at Bella and gave her a big kiss. She kissed me back with so much passion, that I almost passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it.

-Natasha


	7. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Beginning

**Bella's POV**

I was so shocked when Edward asked me to marry him. At first I didn't know what to say, then I knew I had to say yes. When Alice had her first vision, I was thinking of a plan to kill Alan, because I knew he would never let me marry Edward.

Alice told everyone of her vision and I stopped thinking of a plan. I didn't want to die and I really didn't want Edward to die either. After I decided that I was no longer going to think of a plan, Alice had another vision. When she came back to us, she was smiling. I know that my future had changed.

Edward had started to spin me in circles again when I heard a howl. Nobody thought much about it except Angel, Adam, Raven, Matt, and me. We knew that was the sound that let us know that Alan was coming. When I jumped out of Edward's grasp, he looked shocked. I ran over to my other family and they nodded.

Angel and Raven ran outside and in seconds, we heard fighting. That was Matt and Adam's que that it was time to help. Edward looked at me surprised and then looked at Alice, who was having another vision. This was really weird. Why would she have three visions in less than three minutes?

**Alice's POV**

We all heard a howl and thought nothing of it until Bella jumped out of Edward's grasp and ran over to her other family. Angel and Raven ran outside and in seconds, we heard fighting. That was a sign that Adam and Matt needed to help.

Edward looked at Bella, then and me. I was going into another vision.

_There was blood everywhere. Why was there blood? I asked myself. I was looking at the ground after the battle between us and Alan. I looked up and saw my family gasping for breath. Everyone except Bella. She was looking at Alan's burning body with blue-gray eyes. Her eyes had a dark blue ring around the color and had white streaks in them. She looked like another girl from my vision. Everyone gathered around her. Edward tried to see what was wrong and before I could place where I had seen those eyes, she was gone._

_Then the vision changed. It was of Bella and the girl from my vision. The girl was passed out as Bella ran back to our house. As soon as she walked through the door, Raven, Angel, Matt, and Adam, stood up shocked. "Natasha!" Angel screamed._

I snapped out of it and looked at Bella. She was looking curiously at me. "Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked me.

I was still looking at Bella when I said, "Natasha." Bella's eyes widen and then she was off helping kill Alan. I ran after her with the rest of the family following. I watched as Bella and her other family fought Alan. Edward and the others were joining in now. I saw blood and stuff all over the ground. "It's over Alan!" Bella said as she lit a match.

She dropped it on his body and ran back. Edward caught her and looked into her eyes. "Alice!" he called. I ran over and saw Bella with the same eyes as in my vision. Bella knocked them all back with her power. When they got up, they were gasping for breath. Bella looked at me and ran. Edward was about to follow, but I grabbed his arm. He glared at me and I said, "She will come back."

His eyes softened, and he nodded, but he was still unsure. He looked back at where Bella had run, and followed me back inside.

**Bella's POV**

Alice was looking at me as Jasper asked what she saw. Her answer shocked me more than anything in the whole world. "Natasha." She replied. I could feel my eyes getting wide. Before I could do anything stupid, I ran outside to help with my other family. When everyone came outside, they join in the fight. After Alan was torn up, I lit a match and said, "It's over Alan!" and dropped the match on his body.

I ran back over to where everyone was and stood watching the body burn. Edward caught me as I was falling and looked into my eyes. I could see the reflection of them in his eyes. My eyes were blue-gray and had a dark blue ring around the color of my eyes and the white streaks ran through the eye color.

"Alice!" Edward called. She ran over to me and saw my eyes. I was no longer in control of my powers and I knocked everyone except Alice down and when they got up, they were gasping for breath. I looked at Alice and ran. I knew Edward would follow but I could hear Alice telling him that I would come back. I knew I would, but I had to find Natasha.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella, welcome to my coven." Natasha said giving me a hug. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the coven. This is Angel, Raven, Matt, Adam, Christopher, Andreas, Jake, and Rose. Everyone, this is Isabella Swan." She said and I sat down next to Raven and Angel._

"_So, did Natasha change you to?" Raven asked. I nodded and Raven and Angel both gave me a hug. "This is my husband Matt. He can be very stupid sometimes, but I still love him. Oh, by the way, you can call me Rave." She said smiling at me. I nodded and then Angel spoke._

"_So, Natasha told us that you were going to start your own coven right?" Angel asked. I looked up at Natasha and she nodded. "Bella is going to take four of you to start her coven. Are there any takers?" Natasha asked smiling at me._

_Raven, Angel, Matt, and Adam raised there hands and Natasha wished me luck. The four of them followed me as then we followed Rave as she led us to her car._

_**End of flashback**_

Since Natasha was the one who changed me, I could tell when she was in trouble. We were connected somehow, but no one knew why or how. I ran following Natasha's scent until I was in Alaska. I saw her in the snow, barley conscious. "Natasha?" I asked picking her up. She opened her eyes to look at me and gave me a big hug. Her eyes were still the beautiful blue-gray that my eyes had been earlier. The Cullens had no clue why my eyes turned blue except for the newer Cullens. They knew that was Natasha's way of telling me that she was in trouble.

I picked her up and ran her back to Forks. It took about a two day journey to get there because her scent was hard to follow at times. It was joining to take more than three days to get back because I had to carry Natasha and stop to feed every once in a while.

When I neared my new home, I sent a message to Rave. _Raven, get your butt out here now and help me. Don't tell anyone!_ I sent. She came out in a second and saw Natasha. She picked her up and helped my carry Natasha inside. When we got inside, I called to Matt, Adam, and Angel. They all ran down the stair to me and Angel screamed when she saw Natasha. "Natasha!" Angel screamed.

They rest of the Cullens came running down and looked at me then at Natasha. She was slowly waking up. When she did, she threw her arms around me, Raven, Angel, Matt, and Adam. We hugged her back and then she looked at me. Natasha's power was that she could send images and messages to me. Her other power was that she could see when trouble was coming.

Her eyes locked with mine and our eyes started to glow the blue-gray color.

**Raven's POV**

After Bella ran, I remembered seeing those blur-gray eyes before. I just couldn't place it. She was gone for a week and no one heard her coming. I got a message from her and blocked my mind from Edward. _Raven, get your butt out here now and help me. Don't tell anyone!_ I laughed at her orders.

When I got outside, I saw Natasha, the leader of the coven I was in before I volunteered to help Bella start her own coven. I helped Bella bring Natasha in and laid her on the couch. Bella called for Matt, Angel, and Adam to come. They ran down the stairs and Angel screamed when she saw Natasha. "Natasha!" she screamed out.

That brought the rest of the Cullens charging down the stairs. They looked at Bella then at Natasha. She was slowly waking up. When she did, she threw her arms around me, Bella, Angel, Matt, and Adam. We hugged her back and then she looked at Bella. I knew that Natasha was using her special power that could only be used on Bella.

Bella and Natasha's eyes started to glow that beautiful blue-gray color and after about ten minutes, Bella started to fall backwards on the floor. This happened a lot so my family (not the Cullens) caught her. She shook her head and hugged Natasha tightly. I looked in Bella's mind and saw what she had seen.

"Bella, who is this and what happened to you?" Rosalie asked in a very snobby way. _Hey Raven, doesn't she remind you of Rose from your old coven?_ Natasha asked through thought. I nodded and laughed.

I looked over at Bella and read her mind. _Oh my god, look at Edward. I think he is going to kill me or Natasha right about now._ I looked over at Edward and saw that his eyes were flat black. He had a murderous look on his face.

"Bella, who the hell is she?" Edward asked trying to keep his voice calm. Bella looked terrified and Natasha just looked scared.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. Well, Edward when you left me, I was so sad that I went for a walk in the woods near my house. I was walking so far in that I got lost and I ran into Natasha who was trying to clear her head. I was crying and seeing her made me cry harder so Natasha took pity on me and changed me. I was so happy to be one of you that I followed her to her coven. I told Natasha that I wanted to start my own coven so she said that I could take four people from her coven." Bella said pausing to take an unnecessary breath.

"We were at the edge of the forest when she stopped and saw you and me, Edward. She looked into my eyes and I saw what she saw. After that we found out that we had a special connection. She could send me images and messages. I told her I would be right back because I was thirsty so I went over by a lake. I was just on my fifth deer when I looked in the lake and saw my eyes were no longer red, but the same blue color as Natasha's. In my mind, I knew she was in trouble. I ran over to her and found out the there was a vampire attacking her. For some reason, they took one look at me and ran away. I still don't know why." Bella said frowning at the memory.

"When made it to her house and I met her coven. Their names were Angel, Raven, Matt, Adam, Christopher, Andreas, Jake, and Rose. Oh, Rosalie, Rosa acted just like you. Well, Natasha told everyone that I was starting my own coven and asked if anyone would come with me. Angel, Raven, Matt, and Adam came with me." Bella said smiling at me and Natasha.

"So we went with her and a few years later, we ran into Alan who was dieing from a bear. I saved him and he became part of our coven." I said looking at Natasha. She was smiling at me so I continued so I could tell her what had happened before Bella left.

"We ran into Edward and his family at school and Bella fell in love with him again. She was having a hard time trying to decide who she would go with because she was married to Alan. I told her to go talk to Edward and Alan saw them kissing so he attacked Bella and Edward. We helped Bella and Edward because Alan smacked Bella. Alan ran and we joined Edward' family. Alan attacked us twice and the second time, Bella killed him. Then she looked up and that is when you called her." I said to Natasha. She was looking at Bella shocked. I knew that if Bella could have blushed, she would have been a deep red.

I laughed at received a glare from Bella and Natasha. I looked at the floor and waited for someone to speak. "Bella, what was Natasha telling you when she woke up?" Edward asked standing by Bella's side.

"I was telling her why the vampire ran when he saw Bella." Natasha answered before Bella could get one word out.

**Bella's POV**

"I was telling her why the vampire ran when he saw Bella." Natasha answered before I could even speak one word. I smiled at her and she gave me a hug.

"Bella, why?" Alice asked. I looked at her and said, "Because I was the only human that ever had a relationship with a vampire. Apparently, everyone had heard of me and Edward and how I was a human and he was a vampire." I said looking at Edward. His eyes were wide with shock.

"That is so cool!" Alice said. "Um, Bella, are you going to introduce us?" Alice said smiling. I sighed and nodded.

"Natasha, this is Alice and her husband Jasper, Rosalie and her husband Emmet, Esme and her husband Carlisle, and my fiancé Edward. Of course you know Raven, Angel, Adam, and Matt." I said looking at Natasha.

"Bella, your engaged!" Natasha screamed and gave me a huge hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, sorry it took so long to get up. I was trying to make it good. Please tell me what you think.

-Natasha


	8. Author's Note: Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note:

If you want to see the wedding outfits, e-mail me at natasha. 


	9. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Wedding Plan

**Bella's POV**

Natasha was so happy for me. "So, when is the wedding?" she asked. I looked at Edward and then said, "In a few weeks."

Natasha was very surprised at that. "Do you have the dresses picked out?" she looked at all of us. I shook my head no. That was a bad answer because as soon as soon as I shook my head, Alice, Rosalie, Raven, Angel, Esme, and Natasha stood up and were walking toward the door. I sighed and followed.

Alice knew a really great place to find the dresses. When I walked in, the bride's maids all ran to find dresses. My bride's maids were Natasha, Alice, Raven, Rosalie, and Angel. Since my mom was dead, Esme was going to be the mother of the bride. I was so happy to have a girl's day out.

All the bride's maids liked the same dress so they all got a satin straplesstwo tonea-linewith front invert dress with a wrap. Angel got a dress that was a little different because she was only ten. She got a satinspaghetti strap pickup ball gown with a removable sash. All the bride's maid dresses were apple red.

They were beautiful! Then it was Esme's turn. She found a beautiful apple red sheer chiffon and charmeuse asymmetrical dress. It had a ruched goddess necklinewith beautiful beaded detail to accentuate styling. It came with a chiffon scarf.

It was beautiful. Everyone loved it. My wedding color was going to be apple red because Alice said that when she saw my wedding, everything was apple red. Since I would never bet against Alice, I agreed to go with apple red. I was really thinking about that shade of red for my wedding, so it was perfect.

Now, it was my turn. I found a perfect dress that everyone loved. It was a strapless organzaA-line gown with three bands at waist and an apron back with a satin edge. It was ivory with apple red. It had a beautiful train.

I knew I was going to look beautiful. When I went to the mirror, I almost died. I was never in my whole life this beautiful. I smiled knowing that when Edward saw me, he was going to have a hard time in the ceremony.

Esme and the others gave me a big huge. Esme bought everything even though I complained. It was hard to argue with her because it was like arguing with your own mom, you knew you were going to lose. I almost screamed when I saw that the price was $1206. That was a lot.

We put everything in the Rosalie's car and walked to a cake store. Since we were inviting Jessica and some other humans, we needed to have a cake. We found a beautiful 3 layer cake with a bunch of flowers on it. (E-mail me for the picture, **natasha. were just walking out when we ran into Jessica and Mike. The looked at me shocked. "Bella, it that you?" Jess asked. Mike just looked like he was going to die. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme growled. Raven, Natasha, and Angel just looked confused. Then as on que, Edward and the other males pulled up beside us.**

"Cullen, what the hell are you doing here?" Mike snapped. Jessica smacked him and Edward growled along with Emmet and Jasper. "It just so happens that Bella is my fiancé so I was coming to check on her." Edward yelled. I glared at him and he just shrugged.

"Bella, your getting MARRIED!" Jess yelled and gave me a big hug. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea and I was wondering if you and Mike would like to come. There is one condition though; you have to invite everyone from high school." I said. "Oh, and Mike, if you object to me and Edward getting married, I will kill you." I snapped. I saw Mike gulp.

"So, Bella, can I see the wedding dress?" Edward asked trying to dazzle me. I just laughed and followed the other girls over to Rosalie's car. The guys followed us still trying to see the dresses. "Bella, you know they will only try harder the more you refuse." Natasha said. I nodded but kept refusing.

"Bella, please. I love you so much and you won't even let me take one little look?" Edward asked still trying to dazzle me. I laughed and still shook my head.


	10. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. She also owns all the characters except Raven, Natasha, Angel, Matt, Adam.

Chapter 8: The Party

**Bella's POV**

We had just made it home and Edward was still begging to see the wedding dress. I kept saying no and I kept getting more and more annoyed. "Edward," I finally said, "I said that you can not see the dress. It is bad luck to see the wedding dress before the wedding. Don't you know that? Well, even if it was a law that you had to see the wedding dress, I would still say no. I don't want you to see it and that is final so stop bugging me about it." I was shocked. I had never said something like that to Edward before. Edward was shocked too because he stopped asking me and started to try to read the other girls minds. That was unsuccessful too.

I laughed and made my way up to Edward and my room. "Bella," I heard Alice asked at my door, "Can we come in?" I used my power to open the door and they walked in. them being Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Angel, Natasha and Raven. "Wow Alice that is the first time you've asked to come in. Normally you just come right in." I said laughing. She growled at me in response. That made the others in the room crack up with laughter. "Alice, I can't believe you yelled at Jasper. I have never seen you yell at him." Rosalie said after everyone was quieter than before. I was shocked. "Alice, you yelled at Jasper?" I asked. She nodded. "He was bugging me so much that I couldn't take it." She said in an annoyed voice. We all laughed.

"So Natasha, how did Bella know you were in trouble?" Esme asked. I looked at Esme shocked. This was not like her. "Well, I changed Bella and for some reason, Bella knows when I'm in trouble. Her eyes will turn the same color blue as mine were and are. They were this color blue when I was human and they turn this color blue when I think about Bella." Natasha answered naturally. "Oh, Bella, I invited the rest of my coven to the wedding is that ok?" she asked me. I nodded. "I'm always happy to see everyone. And I want to see how Rosalie will react with Rose." I said smiling at Natasha, Angel, and Raven. Alice suddenly stopped and we knew she was having a vision.

When she came back to us, she was laughing so hard. "Alice, what is so funny?" I asked. "Well, I know how Rose and Rosalie are going to react to each other." She said in between gasps for air. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, Bella, do you want to have a girl's party tonight?" Alice asked me. I nodded. I was thinking the same thing. "The guys are taking Edward to a tonight and after that, they are going to go hunting for the weekend so we will have the house alone tonight." I was stunned. "A ? Are you serious?" I asked Alice. She nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "It was Emmet's idea." Alice said looking at Rosalie. "Hey, I had nothing to do with this." She said. "We know. We are just trying to figure out why you married him." Esme said.

I laughed. That was not something anyone would expect from Esme. I looked over at Rosalie and saw her mouth wide open. That was the last straw. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I laughed so hard that I thought that I was about to die. The next thing I knew, I was hit with a pillow. I looked up and saw Rosalie quickly trying to throw the pillow, but it was too late. I pick one up and hit her in the face. Alice soon joined in followed by everyone else. Edward came up to see what all the noise was and got smacked with a pillow. After he was hit, he told the guys it was time to go. He said that we were all going to smack them with pillows. We had stopped to hear what he was saying to others and then we all laughed as soon as we heard his Volvo pull away.

"So Bella, it's time to get ready for the party." Alice said cheerfully, I sighed and nodded. With that I was pulled into my bathroom where Alice and the others worked on my hair and face and clothes. "Bella, I found the perfect outfit for you to wear to the club tonight." Esme said excitedly. I walked out to find that she was holding a black halter top and a pair of black jeans. "Oh, Bella, now I know how to do your makeup. Tonight you will be gothic." Rosalie said jumping up and down. After I was pulled back into my bathroom, Rosalie began to work on my makeup while Alice and Raven worked on my hair. They thought it would be perfect to leave my hair down, but curl it. Angel got out black dangling earrings and a black choker.

After I was done, I looked in my mirror. I had to admit, I looked beautiful. All the black looked perfect on my white skin. I really looked like a gothic person. I turned and gave everyone a big hug and told them that they all had five minutes to get ready. They all ran to their rooms and were back in my room in about 3 minutes. Alice had on the same thing as me only a red shirt and dark blue jeans. Rosalie had on a black leather skirt that was really short and a strapless black shirt. Esme had a purple short sleeve shirt and jeans. The others were wearing dresses. They were all very short but beautiful.

We wanted to make a great entrance so we took Raven's black mustang convertible. When we got in, Alice told Raven to put in a C.D. and told me to sing. I said no about 50 times but she finally won and Raven put in my mixed C.D. the first song was called I Am by Hilary Duff.

_I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am_

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am

Alice and everyone cheered when I was done. "Hey, Bella, do you want to do our Linkin Park thing?" Raven asked. I laughed and nodded. She changed it to number 10 which was In the End by Linkin Park. This was one of my favorite songs. "Bella, I'm confused." Alice said looking at me. "Just listen." I said. She nodded and the song started.

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

When the song was over, we had arrived at the club. I still couldn't believe I had agreed to come so willingly. I had made a big deal about singing, but I put up no fight when Alice said where we were going. I guess it was because I knew I wasn't going to win that fight, or maybe it was because I didn't care as long as I was hanging out with my family. I was still trying to think when we walked into the club. I heard the music and recognized it as a Nightwish song. "Bella, this is Beauty of the Beast by Nightwish!" Raven yelled. I realized that we had to yell to hear each other even with our super hearing. Before I knew it, I was singing and dancing and have a great time.

_**Long Lost Love  
**_

_Trees have dropped their leaves,  
Clouds their waters_

_All this burden is killing me_

_Distance is covering your way,_

_Tears your memory  
all this beauty is killing me  
_

_Oh, do you care,_

_I still feel for you_

_So aware,_

_What should be lost is there_

_I fear I will never find anyone_

_I know my greatest pain is yet to come_

_Will we find each other in the dark_

_My long lost love_

_One More Night to Live_

_Safely away from the world_

_In a dream, timeless domain_

_A child, dreamy eyed,_

_Mother's mirror, father's pride_

_I wish I could come back to you_

_Once again feel the rain_

_Falling inside me_

_Cleaning all that I've become_

_My home is far but the rest it lies so close_

_With my long lost love under the black rose_

_You told I had the eyes of a wolf_

_Search them and find the beauty of the beast_

_All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains_

_Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes_

_I wish I had one more night to live_

_A saint blessed me, drank me deeply_

_Spitting out the misery in me_

_Still a sinner rapes 1000 saints_

_Sharing the same hell with me_

_Sanest choice in the insane world..._

_Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers_

_Christabel_

_"Oh, sweet Christabel. Share with me your poem._

_For I know now, I'm a puppet on this silent stage show._

_I'm but a poet who failed his best play._

_A Dead Boy, who failed to write an ending_

_To each of his poems."_

When the song was over, I looked around me to see that no one else was dancing. They were all staring at me with their mouths wide open. I looked at the D.J. and saw Raven give him a C.D. and told him to put it on song number 12. I was then handed a microphone and pushed up to the stage. I glared at Raven and thought to her, _Get your ass up here now. You are singing with me._ She sighed and walked up beside me as the song began. It was Savin' Me by Nickelback.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Chorus:  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

' s won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Chorus

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Chorus

Hurry I'm fallin'

When the song was done everyone was cheering fro me. I looked over at Raven a realized that her microphone was turned off. I glared at her and walked off the stage and back over to Alice and the others. Raven smiled weakly and followed. "Bella, do you want to go to the mall? It's open all night tonight. Some important sale. Do you want to go?" Alice asked. I nodded and we all walked out into the fresh air. I took and unneeded breath and followed Raven to her car. I got in the front and up the top down. I quickly turned to music off before another song could come on. "Hey, this is my car. I want to listen to music." Raven snapped and turned it back on to Photograph by Nickelback. I began singing even though I said that I wasn't going to sing the rest of the night.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if It's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it

So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me

"Bella," Raven started when the song was over, "I thought you weren't going to sing anymore." I looked at her and growled. "Isabella Marie Cullen don't you growl at her." Esme said. I looked back and sighed. There was no way I could argue with her. She was like my mom and I knew it. When we got to the mall, Alice dragged us straight to a clothing store to pick me out some knew clothes. It was funny because the clothing she was grabbing was for women that were pregnant. "Alice, why are you over in this section?" I asked after she had grabbed about 50 items.

All she did was look at me and smiled. "Bella, you and going to get pregnant and I just want you to be ready." Alice said going back to randomly grabbing clothing. I just stood there shocked. I was pregnant? Well I knew I wasn't yet, but I was going to be. I knew better than to bet against Alice.


End file.
